


♡-𝘈 𝘚𝘦𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘴 𝘰𝘧 𝘝𝘦𝘳𝘺 𝘚𝘦𝘭𝘧-𝘐𝘯𝘥𝘶𝘭𝘨𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘖𝘯𝘦𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘵𝘴-♡

by Timewornvictoria



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/F, Love ya babes, M/M, Other, idk how to tag this honestly, just let it be unknown until it occurs ok, so uh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27089653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timewornvictoria/pseuds/Timewornvictoria
Summary: 𝙏𝙝𝙞𝙨 𝙞𝙨  𝙨𝙚𝙧𝙞𝙚𝙨 𝙤𝙛 𝙈𝙞𝙣𝙚𝙘𝙧𝙖𝙛𝙩 𝙔𝙤𝙪𝙏𝙪𝙗𝙚𝙧 𝙨𝙘𝙧𝙚𝙚𝙣𝙨𝙝𝙤𝙩𝙨, 𝙬𝙧𝙞𝙩𝙩𝙚𝙣 𝙞𝙣 𝙘𝙤𝙢𝙥𝙡𝙚𝙩𝙚 𝙞𝙣𝙙𝙪𝙡𝙜𝙚𝙣𝙘𝙚 𝙤𝙛 𝙢𝙮𝙨𝙚𝙡𝙛. 𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙧𝙚 𝙬𝙞𝙡𝙡 𝙗𝙚 𝙨𝙝𝙞𝙥𝙨, 𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙧𝙚 𝙬𝙞𝙡𝙡 𝙗𝙚 𝙛𝙡𝙪𝙛𝙛, 𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙧𝙚 𝙬𝙞𝙡𝙡 𝙗𝙚 𝙖𝙣𝙜𝙨𝙩, 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙧𝙚 𝙬𝙞𝙡𝙡 𝙗𝙚 𝙘𝙤𝙡𝙤𝙧𝙛𝙪𝙡 𝙨𝙬𝙚𝙖𝙧𝙞𝙣𝙜. 𝙄 Am not writing smut I dont feel comfortable writing it 👍
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Minx | JustAMinx/Niki | Nihachu, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 25
Kudos: 321





	1. ☆Fʟɪɢʜᴛ ᴛᴏ Hᴇᴀᴠᴇɴ☆

**Author's Note:**

> I've got some mad soft feelings for these ccs ok shhhhh

_~KᴀʀʟNᴀᴘ, Fʟᴜғғ._

Tʜᴇ ᴘʟᴀɴᴇ ʀɪᴅᴇ ᴡᴀs ᴛʜᴇ ᴍᴏsᴛ ᴇxᴄʀᴜᴄɪᴀᴛɪɴɢ ᴛʜɪɴɢ ᴛʜᴀᴛ Kᴀʀʟ ʜᴀs ᴇᴠᴇʀ ʜᴀᴅ ᴛʜᴇ ᴅɪsᴘʟᴇᴀsᴜʀᴇ ᴏғ ᴇɴᴅᴜʀɪɴɢ.

Cʜɪʟᴅʀᴇɴ ᴄʀɪᴇᴅ ʟᴏᴜᴅʟʏ ᴛʜʀᴏᴜɢʜ ʜɪs ᴇᴀʀʙᴜᴅs ᴀɴᴅ ᴍᴏᴛʜᴇʀs sᴄᴏʟᴅᴇᴅ ᴛʜᴇɪʀ ʜᴜsʙᴀɴᴅs. Tʜᴇ sᴏᴜɴᴅs ᴏғ ʟᴜɢɢᴀɢᴇ ʙᴜᴍᴘɪɴɢ ᴀɴᴅ ᴄʟᴀsʜɪɴɢ ᴛᴏɢᴇᴛʜᴇʀ ғᴇʟᴛ ʟɪᴋᴇ ᴄʏᴍʙᴀʟs ᴀʟʟ ᴛʜᴇ ᴡᴀʏ ᴅᴏᴡɴ ᴛᴏ ʜɪs ᴇᴀʀᴅʀᴜᴍs.

 _Jᴜsᴛ ғɪᴠᴇ ᴍᴏʀᴇ ᴍɪɴᴜᴛᴇs,_ ʜᴇ ᴛʜᴏᴜɢʜᴛ ᴛᴏ ʜɪᴍsᴇʟғ. _Tʜᴇɴ ʏᴏᴜ'ʟʟ ɢᴇᴛ ᴛᴏ sᴇᴇ ʜɪᴍ._

"Hᴇ" ᴊᴜsᴛ sᴏ ʜᴀᴘᴘᴇɴᴇᴅ ᴛᴏ ʙᴇ ᴛʜᴇ ᴍᴏsᴛ ʜᴀɴᴅsᴏᴍᴇ ᴍᴀɴ ᴏɴ ᴇᴀʀᴛʜ. Tʜᴇ ᴍᴀɴ ʜᴇ ʜᴀᴅ ʙᴇᴇɴ ᴛᴀʟᴋɪɴɢ ᴛᴏ ғᴏʀ ᴡᴇᴇᴋs ᴏɴ ᴇɴᴅ, ᴛʜᴇ ᴍᴀɴ ʜᴇ ʜᴀᴅ ᴄᴏᴍᴇ ᴛᴏ ʟᴏᴠᴇ sᴏ ᴍᴜᴄʜ, ᴛʜᴇ ᴍᴀɴ ʜᴇ ᴍᴀʀʀɪᴇᴅ ᴏɴ ᴛʜᴇ DʀᴇᴀᴍSMP.

Sᴀᴘɴᴀᴘ.

Wʜᴏ ᴡᴏᴜʟᴅɴ'ᴛ ʟᴏᴠᴇ ᴛʜᴇ ɢᴜʏ? Hᴇ ʜᴀᴅ sᴜᴄʜ ᴀ ᴄʜᴀʀᴍ ᴛᴏ ʜɪᴍ. A ʟᴀᴜɢʜ ʟɪᴋᴇ ᴛʜᴇ sᴡᴇᴇᴛɴᴇss ᴏғ sᴜɢᴀʀ, ᴛʜᴇ sᴍɪʟᴇ ᴏғ ᴀɴ ᴀɴɢᴇʟ, ᴀɴᴅ ᴛʜᴇ sʜʏ ʟᴀᴜɢʜ ᴏғ sᴏᴍᴇᴏɴᴇ ᴡʜᴏ ʜᴀs ɴᴇᴠᴇʀ ᴛᴀʟᴋᴇᴅ ᴛᴏ ᴀɴᴏᴛʜᴇʀ ʜᴜᴍᴀɴ ʙᴇɪɴɢ ɪɴ ʜɪs ɢᴏᴏғʏ ʟɪғᴇ.

Hᴇ ᴀʟᴍᴏsᴛ ᴘʜʏsɪᴄᴀʟʟʏ ᴊᴜᴍᴘs ᴀs ᴛʜᴇ ᴘʟᴀɴᴇ sᴋɪᴅs ɪᴛs ᴡʜᴇᴇʟs ᴏɴᴛᴏ ᴛʜᴇ ʀᴜɴᴀᴡᴀʏ. Hᴇ's ᴘʀᴀᴄᴛɪᴄᴀʟʟʏ sʜᴀᴋɪɴɢ ᴡɪᴛʜ ᴇxᴄɪᴛᴇᴍᴇɴᴛ ᴀs ʜᴇ ɢʀᴀʙs ʜɪs ʟᴜɢɢᴀɢᴇ ғʀᴏᴍ ᴀʙᴏᴠᴇ ᴛʜᴇ ᴡɪɴᴅᴏᴡs, ʜɪs ʜᴀɴᴅs sʜᴀᴋɪɴɢ ᴀs ʜᴇ sᴛʀᴜɢɢʟᴇs ᴛᴏ ɢᴇᴛ ʜᴀɴᴅs ᴏɴ ɪᴛ ᴄᴏʀʀᴇᴄᴛʟʏ.

"Pʟᴇᴀsᴇ ᴅᴇᴘᴀʀᴛ ғʀᴏᴍ ᴛʜᴇ ᴘʟᴀɴᴇ sʟᴏᴡʟʏ. Wᴀᴛᴄʜ ʏᴏᴜʀ sᴛᴇᴘ ᴀɴᴅ ᴀᴠᴏɪᴅ ɢᴇᴛᴛɪɴɢ ɪɴ ᴛʜᴇ ᴡᴀʏs ᴏғ ᴏᴛʜᴇʀ ᴘᴇᴏᴘʟᴇ. Wᴇ ʜᴏᴘᴇ ʏᴏᴜ ʜᴀᴅ ᴀ ɴɪᴄᴇ ғʟɪɢʜᴛ ᴏɴ.."

Eᴠᴇʀʏᴛʜɪɴɢ ᴇʟsᴇ ɪs ᴛᴜɴᴇᴅ ᴏᴜᴛ ᴏɴ ʜɪᴍ ᴀs ʜᴇ ᴍᴀᴋᴇs ʜɪs ᴡᴀʏ ᴘᴀsᴛ ɢʀᴏᴜᴘs ᴀɴᴅ ɢʀᴏᴜᴘs ᴏғ ᴘᴇᴏᴘʟᴇ. Hɪs ᴇʏᴇs ᴀʀᴇ ʙʀɪᴍᴍɪɴɢ ᴡɪᴛʜ ᴛᴇᴀʀs ᴀɴᴅ ʜᴇ ʜᴀsɴ'ᴛ ᴇᴠᴇɴ sᴇᴇɴ ᴛʜᴇ ᴍᴀɴ ʏᴇᴛ. Hᴇ ɢʀɪᴘs ʜɪs ʟᴜɢɢᴀɢᴇ, sᴍɪʟɪɴɢ sᴏ ᴡɪᴅᴇ ʜᴇ sᴡᴇᴀʀs ʜɪs ᴄʜᴇᴇᴋs ᴀʀᴇ ɢᴏɪɴɢ ᴛᴏ ᴛᴇᴀʀ.

Hᴇ ᴘʀᴀᴄᴛɪᴄᴀʟʟʏ sᴘʀɪɴᴛs ᴅᴏᴡɴ ᴛʜᴇ ᴀɪʀᴘᴏʀᴛs ʜᴀʟʟs, ʟᴜɢɢᴀɢᴇ ʜᴇʟᴅ ʙᴇʜɪɴᴅ ʜɪᴍ, ᴄʟᴏᴛʜᴇs ᴀɴᴅ ᴇʟᴇᴄᴛʀɪᴄ ᴀᴘᴘʟɪᴀɴᴄᴇs ʀᴀᴛᴛʟɪɴɢ. Hᴇ ᴏᴘᴇɴs ʜɪs ᴍᴇssᴀɢᴇs, ᴇᴀɢᴇʀʟʏ ᴏᴘᴇɴɪɴɢ ʜɪs ᴛᴇxᴛ ʜɪsᴛᴏʀʏ ᴡɪᴛʜ _'Sᴀᴘᴘʏ Nᴀᴘᴘʏ ^-^.'_

_~~_

_Sᴀᴘᴘʏ Nᴀᴘᴘʏ ^-^: ᴅᴜᴅᴇ ɪᴍ ᴡᴀɪᴛɪɴɢ ᴀᴛ ᴛʜᴇ ᴀɪʀᴘᴏʀᴛ ᴜʀ ᴛᴀᴋɪɴɢ sᴏ ʟᴏɴɴɴɴɢ T_T_

_Kᴀʀʟ: ᴜʀ ʙᴇɪɴɢ 2 ɪᴍᴘᴀᴛɪᴇɴᴛ I'ᴍ ᴀʟᴍᴏsᴛ ᴛʜᴇʀᴇ I ᴊᴜsᴛ ɢᴏᴛ ᴏғғ ᴏғ ᴍʏ ᴘʟᴀɴᴇ :D_

_Sᴀᴘᴘʏ Nᴀᴘᴘʏ ^-^: ᴀᴡᴇsᴏᴍᴇ ᴍᴇᴇᴛ ᴍᴇ ɪɴ ᴅɪsᴛʀɪᴄᴛ sɪx ɴᴇᴀʀ ᴛʜᴇ ᴇʟᴇᴠᴀᴛᴏʀs_

_Kᴀʀʟ: ɢᴏᴛᴄʜᴀ ʙᴏᴏ ᴜ3ᴜ_

_Sᴀᴘᴘʏ Nᴀᴘᴘʏ ^-^: ᴜ3ᴜ_

_~~_

Wɪᴛʜɪɴ ᴀ ᴡᴏʀᴅ's ɴᴏᴛɪᴄᴇ, ʜᴇ's ᴏғғ ᴛᴏ ᴅɪsᴛʀɪᴄᴛ sɪx, ʜɪs sᴛᴇᴘs ᴍᴏʀᴇ ʟᴇɪsᴜʀᴇʟʏ ɴᴏᴡ. Hᴇ ᴇᴀsɪʟʏ ᴄᴀᴛᴄʜᴇs sɪɢʜᴛ ᴏғ Sᴀᴘɴᴀᴘ's ᴛᴇʀʀɪʙʟᴇ ғᴀsʜɪᴏɴ sᴇɴsᴇ ᴛʜʀᴏᴜɢʜ ᴛʜᴇ ᴄʀᴏᴡᴅ ᴀɴᴅ ᴀ sᴄʀᴇᴇᴄʜ ᴏғ ᴊᴏʏ ᴇʀᴜᴘᴛs ғʀᴏᴍ ʜɪs sʏsᴛᴇᴍ. Sᴀᴘɴᴀᴘ's ᴛɪʀᴇᴅ ʜᴇᴀᴅ ᴡʜɪᴘs ᴜᴘ ғʀᴏᴍ ᴡʜᴇʀᴇ ɪᴛ's ɴᴏᴅᴅɪɴɢ ᴏғғ ᴀɴᴅ ʜᴇ ɢʀɪɴs, ᴛᴜʀɴɪɴɢ ᴛᴏ sᴛᴀʀᴇ ᴀᴛ ᴛʜᴇ ᴛᴀʟʟᴇʀ ʙʀᴜɴᴇᴛ ᴛʜʀᴏᴜɢʜ ᴛʜᴇ ᴛʜɪᴄᴋ ᴄʀᴏᴡᴅs.

"Nɪᴄᴋ!" Hᴇ ʏᴇʟʟs Sᴀᴘɴᴀᴘ's _ᴀᴄᴛᴜᴀʟ ɴᴀᴍᴇ_ , ᴛᴇᴀʀs ғᴀʟʟɪɴɢ ғʀᴇᴇʟʏ ғʀᴏᴍ ʜɪs ᴇʏᴇs ᴀs ʜᴇ ᴀʙᴀɴᴅᴏɴs ʜɪs ʟᴜɢɢᴀɢᴇ, ʀᴜɴɴɪɴɢ ғᴏʀ ᴀʀᴍs sᴛʀᴇᴛᴄʜᴇᴅ ᴏᴜᴛ ᴛᴏ ғᴜʟʟ ᴡɪɴɢsᴘᴀɴ.

Sᴀᴘɴᴀᴘ ᴄᴀᴛᴄʜɪɴɢ ʜɪᴍ ᴛʀᴜʟʏ ғᴇᴇʟs ʟɪᴋᴇ ʜᴇᴀᴠᴇɴ, ʜɪs sᴛʀᴏɴɢ ᴀʀᴍs ᴡʀᴀᴘᴘɪɴɢ ᴀʀᴏᴜɴᴅ ʜɪᴍ. Tʜᴇʏ sǫᴜᴇᴇᴢᴇ ʜɪᴍ ᴛɪɢʜᴛ, ᴇɴᴠᴇʟᴏᴘɪɴɢ ʜɪᴍ ɪɴ ᴀ ᴡᴀʀᴍ, ᴄᴏᴍғᴏʀᴛɪɴɢ ʜᴇᴀᴛ. Hᴇ ɴᴇᴠᴇʀ ᴡᴀɴᴛs ᴛᴏ ʟᴇᴀᴠᴇ ᴛʜᴇsᴇ ᴀʀᴍs. Hᴇ sᴏʙs ғʀᴇᴇʟʏ ɪɴ ᴛʜᴏsᴇ ᴀʀᴍs, ᴘᴜsʜɪɴɢ ʜɪs ғᴀᴄᴇ ɪɴᴛᴏ Sᴀᴘɴᴀᴘ's sʜᴏᴜʟᴅᴇʀ.

"Dᴜᴅᴇ, ʏᴏᴜ'ʀᴇ ɢᴏɴɴᴀ ɢᴇᴛ ᴍʏ sʜɪʀᴛ ᴄᴏʟʟᴀʀ ᴀʟʟ ᴜɴᴇᴠᴇɴ," Sᴀᴘɴᴀᴘ ᴡʜɪɴᴇs, ʟɪғᴛɪɴɢ Kᴀʀʟ's ᴛᴇᴀʀ-sᴛʀᴇᴀᴋᴇᴅ ғᴀᴄᴇ ᴛᴏ ᴋɪss ʜɪᴍ ʜᴀʀᴅ, ғɪʟʟᴇᴅ ᴡɪᴛʜ ᴀʟʟ ᴛʜᴇ ʟᴏᴠᴇ ᴀɴᴅ ғᴇᴇʟɪɴɢs ʜᴇ ᴄᴏᴜʟᴅ ɴᴇᴠᴇʀ ᴘᴜᴛ ɪɴᴛᴏ ᴘʜʏsɪᴄᴀʟ ᴛᴏᴜᴄʜ. Kᴀʀʟ ᴄʟɪɴɢs ʙᴀᴄᴋ, ʟᴀᴜɢʜɪɴɢ.

"Nᴏ ᴏɴᴇ ɢɪᴠᴇs ᴀ sʜɪᴛ ᴀʙᴏᴜᴛ ʏᴏᴜʀ sʜɪʀᴛ ᴄᴏʟʟᴀʀ. Hᴏʟᴅ ᴏɴ, ʟᴇᴛ ᴍᴇ ɢᴇᴛ ᴍʏ ʟᴜɢɢᴀɢᴇ, I ʟᴇғᴛ ɪᴛ ʙᴇʜɪɴᴅ ᴍᴇ."

"Hᴜʀʀʏ ᴜᴘ, ɪᴛ's ᴄᴏʟᴅ."

"Fɪɴᴇ, ʏᴏᴜ ʙɪɢ ʙᴀʙʏ."

~~~~~~

Tʜᴇʏ'ʀᴇ ɪɴ Sᴀᴘɴᴀᴘ's ᴀᴘᴘᴀʀᴛᴍᴇɴᴛ, ᴡᴀᴛᴄʜɪɴɢ ᴍᴏᴠɪᴇs, ᴄᴜᴅᴅʟɪɴɢ ᴏɴ ʜɪs ᴄᴏᴜᴄʜ. Hᴇ's sᴏ ᴄᴏᴍғᴏʀᴛᴀʙʟᴇ ɪɴ ʜɪs ᴀʀᴍs ғᴏʀ ʀᴇᴀʟ ᴛʜɪs ᴛɪᴍᴇ, ɪᴛ's ᴡᴀʀᴍ. Iᴛ's ɴɪᴄᴇ.

"Yᴏ, Kᴀʀʟ. ᴅᴏᴢɪɴ' ᴏғғ ᴛʜᴇʀᴇ, ʙᴀʙᴇ?"

Gᴏᴅ, ʜɪs ᴀᴄᴄᴇɴᴛ ɪs ᴄᴜᴛᴇ. Hᴇ ʙʀᴇᴀᴛʜᴇs ɪɴ ᴛʜᴇ sᴄᴇɴᴛ ᴏғ ʜɪs sᴋɪɴ. Iᴛ's ʟɪᴋᴇ ᴄɪɴɴᴀᴍᴏɴ ᴀɴᴅ ɴᴜᴛᴍᴇɢ, ᴀɴᴅ ɪᴛ's sᴏ ᴄᴏᴍғᴏʀᴛɪɴɢ.

"Mᴍᴍᴍʜʜʜʜᴍᴍᴍ," Hᴇ sʟᴜʀs, ᴘᴜsʜɪɴɢ ʜɪᴍsᴇʟғ ғᴜʀᴛʜᴇʀ ɪɴᴛᴏ ᴛʜᴇ ᴇᴍʙʀᴀᴄᴇ. Sᴀᴘɴᴀᴘ ʟᴀᴜɢʜs ʙʀᴇᴀᴛʜʟᴇssʟʏ, sᴛʀᴏᴋɪɴɢ ʙᴀᴄᴋ ʜɪs ᴍᴜssᴇᴅ-ᴜᴘ ʜᴀɪʀ.

"Dᴜᴅᴇ, ʏᴏᴜ'ʀᴇ ɢᴇᴛᴛɪɴɢ ʏᴏᴜʀ ʜᴀɪʀ ᴍᴇssᴇᴅ ᴜᴘ, ʜᴏʟᴅ ᴏɴ."

Hᴇ ᴄᴏᴍʙs ɴɪᴍʙʟᴇ ғɪɴɢᴇʀs ᴛʜʀᴏᴜɢʜ ʜɪs ʜᴀɪʀ, ᴡʜɪᴄʜ ɪs sʟɪɢʜᴛʟʏ sʟɪᴄᴋ ᴡɪᴛʜ sᴡᴇᴀᴛ. Cᴏᴍᴇ ᴛᴏ ᴛʜɪɴᴋ ᴏғ ɪᴛ, ɪᴛ ɪs ᴋɪɴᴅᴀ ʜᴏᴛ.

"'M ʜᴏᴛ," Hᴇ ᴍᴜʀᴍᴜʀs, sɪᴛᴛɪɴɢ ᴜᴘ ᴀɴᴅ ᴘᴜʟʟɪɴɢ ᴏᴜᴛ ᴏғ ʜɪs ᴀʀᴍs ᴛᴏ sᴛʀᴇᴛᴄʜ, ᴇᴠᴇʀʏ ᴍᴜsᴄʟᴇ ɪɴ ʜɪs ʙᴀᴄᴋ sᴛʀᴇᴛᴄʜɪɴɢ, ʙᴏɴᴇs ᴄʀᴀᴄᴋɪɴɢ. Hᴇ ʟᴇᴛs ᴏᴜᴛ ᴀ sᴀᴛɪsғɪᴇᴅ sɪɢʜ.

"I ᴄᴀɴ ɢᴏ ɢᴇᴛᴄʜᴀ sᴇᴛᴛʟᴇᴅ ɪɴᴛᴏ ʙᴇᴅ. I'ᴠᴇ ɢᴏᴛ ᴀ ᴄᴏᴜᴘʟᴇ ᴏ' ᴠɪᴅᴇᴏs ᴛᴏ ᴇᴅɪᴛ ғɪʀsᴛ, sᴏ I'ʟʟ ᴛᴀᴋᴇ sᴏᴍᴇ ᴛɪᴍᴇ ᴛᴏ ᴄᴏᴍᴇ ᴄᴜᴅᴅʟᴇ ʏᴏᴜʀ sᴡᴇᴀᴛʏ ᴀss."

Kᴀʀʟ ʀᴏʟʟs ʜɪs ᴇʏᴇs. Hᴇ sᴛᴀɴᴅs ғʀᴏᴍ ᴛʜᴇ ᴄᴏᴜᴄʜ, ɢʀɪɴɴɪɴɢ ᴡɪᴛʜ ʜɪs ᴛᴏɴɢᴜᴇ ᴛʜʀᴏᴜɢʜ ʜɪs ᴛᴇᴇᴛʜ ᴡʜᴇɴ Sᴀᴘɴᴀᴘ ᴡʜɪɴᴇs ᴀᴛ ʜɪs ᴀʙsᴇɴᴄᴇ.

"Sᴛᴏᴘ ʙᴇɪɴɢ ᴅʀᴀᴍᴀᴛɪᴄ. Jᴜsᴛ ᴀsᴋ Dʀᴇᴀᴍ ᴛᴏ ᴇᴅɪᴛ ɪᴛ ᴏʀ sᴏᴍᴇᴛʜɪɴɢ." Hᴇ ᴍᴜʀᴍᴜʀs ᴡɪᴛʜ ᴀ ɢɪɢɢʟᴇ, ᴛᴏɴɢᴜᴇ ʙᴇʜɪɴᴅ ʜɪs ᴛᴇᴇᴛʜ. "Iᴛ's ɴᴏᴛ ʟɪᴋᴇ ʜᴇ'ʟʟ ᴀᴅᴅ ᴀ ᴡᴇᴅᴅɪɴɢ ᴏʀ sᴏᴍᴇᴛʜɪɴɢ, ʀɪɢʜᴛ? Yᴏᴜ ᴡᴇᴀʀɪɴɢ ᴛʜᴇ ᴅʀᴇ--"

Sᴀᴘɴᴀᴘ ᴘᴜsʜᴇs ʜɪᴍsᴇʟғ ᴜᴘ, ᴇʏᴇs ғʟᴀʀɪɴɢ, ᴀɴᴅ ʟᴜɴɢᴇs ᴀᴛ ᴛʜᴇ ᴛᴀʟʟᴇʀ, ᴀɴᴅ Kᴀʀʟ sʟɪᴘs ᴛᴏ ᴛʜᴇ sɪᴅᴇ, ғʟᴇᴇɪɴɢ ᴛᴏ Sᴀᴘɴᴀᴘ's ʀᴏᴏᴍ, ᴡʜᴏ ғᴏʟʟᴏᴡs ʜɪᴍ ᴡɪᴛʜ ᴀ ʟᴀᴜɢʜ.

"I'ᴍ ɢᴏɴɴᴀ ɢᴇᴛ'ᴄʜᴀ, Kᴀʀʟ!"

"Nᴏᴏᴏᴏ, ɢᴏ ᴀᴡᴀʏ! I ᴡᴀɴɴᴀ sʟᴇᴇᴘ."

Hᴇ ᴘʟᴏᴘs ᴏɴ ᴛʜᴇ ʙᴇᴅ, sᴄʀᴇᴇᴄʜɪɴɢ ᴀɴᴅ ᴄᴀᴄᴋʟɪɴɢ ᴡɪʟᴅʟʏ ᴀs Sᴀᴘɴᴀᴘ's ғɪɴɢᴇʀs ᴅɪɢ ɪɴᴛᴏ ʜɪs ᴠᴜʟɴᴇʀᴀʙʟᴇ ᴛᴜᴍᴍʏ, ᴛɪᴄᴋʟɪɴɢ ʜɪᴍ.

"Gᴇᴛ ᴏғғ!" Hᴇ ʟᴀᴜɢʜs ʙʀᴇᴀᴛʜʟᴇssʟʏ, sɪᴛᴛɪɴɢ ᴜᴘ ᴛᴏ ᴋɪss ᴛʜᴇ sʜᴏʀᴛᴇʀ, ᴀ sᴍɪʟᴇ ɢʀᴀᴄɪɴɢ ʜɪs ᴏᴄᴄᴜᴘɪᴇᴅ ʟɪᴘs. Hᴇ sɪɢʜs ᴜᴘ ᴀғᴛᴇʀ ᴀ ᴍᴏᴍᴇɴᴛ, ʜɪs ᴄʜᴇᴇᴋ ɪɴ Sᴀᴘɴᴀᴘ's ʜᴀɴᴅ, ʟᴇᴀɴɪɴɢ ɢᴇɴᴛʟʏ ɪɴᴛᴏ ᴛʜᴇ ʀᴏᴜɢʜ ᴄᴀʟʟᴏᴜsᴇs ᴏғ ʜɪs ᴘᴀʟᴍ.

"Yᴏᴜ sʜᴏᴜʟᴅ sʟᴇᴇᴘ, Kᴀʀʟ. Yᴏᴜ ʜᴀᴅ ᴀ ʟᴏɴɢ ғʟɪɢʜᴛ, ʟᴏᴛs ᴏғ ᴊᴇᴛ ʟᴀɢ. I'ʟʟ ʙᴇ ʜᴇʀᴇ ɪɴ ᴀɴ ʜᴏᴜʀ ᴏʀ sᴏ. Tᴀᴋᴇ ʏᴏᴜʀsᴇʟғ ᴀ ɴᴀᴘ, ᴡᴀᴛᴄʜ sᴏᴍᴇ ᴏғ ᴍʏ ᴠɪᴅᴇᴏs, ʏᴇᴀʜ?"

Hᴇ's ᴀʟʀᴇᴀᴅʏ ʜᴀʟғᴡᴀʏ ɪɴᴛᴏ ᴅʀᴇᴀᴍʟᴀɴᴅ ᴀs Sᴀᴘɴᴀᴘ sᴘᴇᴀᴋs, ᴇʏᴇʟɪᴅs ᴅʀᴏᴏᴘɪɴɢ ᴅᴏᴡɴ ǫᴜɪᴄᴋʟʏ.

"Mᴍᴍ'ᴋᴀʏ," ʜᴇ ᴍᴜᴍʙʟᴇs, ᴄʟᴏsɪɴɢ ʜɪs ᴇʏᴇs ғɪɴᴀʟʟʏ.

Sᴜʀᴇ...ᴅʀᴇᴀᴍ ᴏғ ʜɪs ᴠɪᴅᴇᴏs.

Hᴇ ɴᴇᴠᴇʀ ʟɪᴋᴇᴅ ᴊᴇᴛ ʟᴀɢ, ᴀɴʏᴡᴀʏs.

~~~~~~~~~~

(Published 5:51 P.M., 10/18/20 EST)

-Mandy


	2. ♡Tʜᴇ Pᴀɪɴ ᴏғ Wᴀʀ♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> x reader this time for you chumps

Yᴏᴜ ʟᴏᴠᴇᴅ ʜɪᴍ.Yᴏᴜ ʟᴏᴠᴇᴅ ʜɪᴍ sᴏ ᴍᴜᴄʜ. Hᴇ ᴡᴀs ʏᴏᴜʀ ᴘʀɪᴅᴇ ᴀɴᴅ ᴊᴏʏ ᴀɴᴅ ʏᴏᴜ ᴡᴏᴜʟᴅ ɴᴇᴠᴇʀ ʟᴇᴛ ʜɪᴍ ɢᴏ, [YN], ʏᴏᴜʀ ɴᴀᴍᴇ, ᴀʟᴡᴀʏs ᴍᴇᴀɴᴛ sᴏᴍᴇᴛʜɪɴɢ ᴛᴏ ʜɪᴍ. Lᴏᴠᴇ. Yᴏᴜʀ ɴᴀᴍᴇ ᴀʟᴡᴀʏs ᴍᴇᴀɴᴛ ʟᴏᴠᴇ ᴛᴏ ʜɪᴍ. Hᴇ ᴡᴏᴜʟᴅ ᴄᴀʀᴇss ʏᴏᴜʀ ғᴀᴄᴇ, ᴛᴇʟʟ ʏᴏᴜ ʜᴏᴡ ʜᴇ ʟᴏᴠᴇᴅ ʏᴏᴜ, ᴀɴᴅ ᴏʜ, ʜᴏᴡ sᴏғᴛ ᴀɴᴅ ᴄᴀʀɪɴɢ ʜᴇ ᴡᴀs ᴡɪᴛʜ ʏᴏᴜ.

Wʜᴇɴ ʜᴇ ᴡᴀs ʙᴀɴɪsʜᴇᴅ ғʀᴏᴍ L'ᴍᴀɴʙᴜʀɢ, ᴇᴠᴇʀʏᴛʜɪɴɢ sʜᴀᴛᴛᴇʀᴇᴅ.

Yᴏᴜ ʙᴇᴄᴀᴍᴇ Sᴄʜʟᴀᴛᴛ's ʀɪɢʜᴛ-ʜᴀɴᴅ ᴍᴀɴ, YOU ʙᴇᴄᴀᴍᴇ ᴠɪᴄᴇ ᴘʀᴇsɪᴅᴇɴᴛ ɪɴ ᴘʟᴀᴄᴇ ᴏғ Qᴜᴀᴄᴋɪᴛʏ. Yᴏᴜ ᴡᴇʀᴇ ʜɪs ᴘᴀᴡɴ, ɪɴ ᴀ sɪᴄᴋ ɢᴀᴍᴇ, ᴀ sɪᴄᴋ ғᴜᴄᴋɪɴɢ ɢᴀᴍᴇ.

Aɴᴅ ɴᴏᴡ ᴀs ʏᴏᴜ sɪᴛ ʜᴇʀᴇ, ᴇʏᴇs ᴡɪᴅᴇɴᴇᴅ ᴀs ʏᴏᴜʀ ᴘʀᴇsɪᴅᴇɴᴛ ʏᴇʟʟs ᴅɪʀᴇᴄᴛʟʏ ɪɴ ʏᴏᴜʀ ғᴀᴄᴇ ᴀʙᴏᴜᴛ ʏᴏᴜʀ ʟᴏʏᴀʟᴛʏ, ʏᴏᴜʀ ʜᴏɴᴇsᴛʏ....ʜᴇ ᴛᴇʟʟs ʏᴏᴜ ᴛᴏ ᴄʜᴏᴏsᴇ.

Wɪʟʙᴜʀ....ᴏʀ ʏᴏᴜʀ ғʀᴇᴇᴅᴏᴍ.

Yᴏᴜ sᴛᴀʀᴇ ᴀᴛ ʜɪᴍ, ǫᴜɪᴇᴛ....ᴀɴᴅ ᴛʜᴇɴ ᴍᴇᴇᴛ ʜɪs ᴇʏᴇs.

"I'ᴅ ʀᴀᴛʜᴇʀ ғᴜᴄᴋɪɴɢ ᴅɪᴇ, ᴛʜᴀɴ ᴛᴏ ᴇᴠᴇʀ ʙᴇ ᴏɴ ʏᴏᴜʀ sɪᴅᴇ."

Sᴏ ʏᴏᴜ'ʀᴇ ʀᴜɴɴɪɴɢ. Rᴜɴɴɪɴɢ ғᴏʀ ʏᴏᴜʀ ʟɪғᴇ. Aʀʀᴏᴡs ᴡʜɪᴢ ᴘᴀsᴛ ʏᴏᴜʀ ʜᴇᴀᴅ, Tᴜʙʙᴏ's ᴅᴇsᴘᴇʀᴀᴛᴇ ғᴏᴏᴛsᴛᴇᴘs ᴛʜᴜɴᴅᴇʀ ʙᴇʜɪɴᴅ ʏᴏᴜ ᴀs ʜᴇ ʏᴇʟʟs ᴇɴᴄᴏᴜʀᴀɢᴇᴍᴇɴᴛ, ᴘᴀɴɪᴄ ɪɴ ʜɪs ᴡᴀᴠᴇʀɪɴɢ ᴠᴏɪᴄᴇ.

Wʜᴇɴ ʏᴏᴜ ɢᴇᴛ ɪɴᴛᴏ ᴛʜᴇ ᴄᴀᴠᴇ ᴏғ Pᴏɢᴛᴏᴘɪᴀ, ɪᴛs ʟɪᴋᴇ ᴀ ʙʀᴇᴀᴛʜ ᴏғ ғʀᴇsʜ ᴀɪʀ ɪɴᴛᴏ ʏᴏᴜʀ ɴᴇᴡ ʟᴜɴɢs, ʏᴏᴜʀ [EYE COLOR] ᴇʏᴇs sʜɪɴᴇ ʟɪᴋᴇ ᴅɪᴀᴍᴏɴᴅs, ᴀɴᴅ ʏᴏᴜ ᴡᴀɪʟ ᴡʜᴇɴ ʏᴏᴜ sᴇᴇ ʜɪs ғᴀᴍɪʟɪᴀʀ ʙᴏᴜɴᴄʏ ʜᴀɪʀ, ʜɪs ʙʀᴏᴡɴ ᴀᴛᴛɪʀᴇ, ᴊᴜsᴛ ʜɪᴍ. ʜɪᴍ, ʜᴇʀᴇ, ʀɪɢʜᴛ ɪɴ ғʀᴏɴᴛ ᴏғ ʏᴏᴜ.

"[Y/N]! Yᴏᴜ ᴍᴀᴅᴇ ɪᴛ! Yᴏᴜ'ʀᴇ ᴏᴋᴀʏ!"

Hᴇ ʀᴜɴs ᴀᴛ ʏᴏᴜ, ᴘɪᴄᴋɪɴɢ ʏᴏᴜ ᴜᴘ ɪɴ ʜɪs sᴛʀᴏɴɢ ᴀʀᴍs ᴀɴᴅ ʏᴏᴜ ʟᴀᴜɢʜ, ɴᴜᴢᴢʟɪɴɢ ʏᴏᴜʀ ғᴀᴄᴇ ɪɴᴛᴏ ʜɪs sʜᴏᴜʟᴅᴇʀ ᴛᴏ ʙʀᴇᴀᴛʜᴇ ɪɴ ᴛʜᴇ sᴍᴇʟʟ ᴏғ ᴄᴏᴀʟ ᴀɴᴅ ᴅɪᴀᴍᴏɴᴅ ᴀɴᴅ ʏᴏᴜ ᴋɴᴏᴡ ɪᴛs ʜɪᴍ. Tʜᴇ sᴍᴇʟʟ ᴏғ ᴅɪʀᴛ ᴀɴᴅ ᴠᴇɢᴇᴛᴀʙʟᴇs ɪs ᴀʟᴍᴏsᴛ ғᴀʀ ᴛᴏᴏ ᴄᴏᴍғᴏʀᴛɪɴɢ, ᴀɴᴅ ʏᴏᴜ ᴄʀʏ ʙʀᴇᴀᴛʜʟᴇssʟʏ.

"Wɪʟʙᴜʀ, Wɪʟʙᴜʀ..I ʟᴏᴠᴇ ʏᴏᴜ! I ʟᴏᴠᴇ ʏᴏᴜ sᴏ ᴍᴜᴄʜ, Wɪʟʙᴜʀ."

Hᴇ ʙʀᴇᴀᴛʜᴇs ɪɴ ᴛʜᴇ sᴍᴇʟʟ ᴏғ ʏᴏᴜʀ ʜᴀɪʀ ᴀɴᴅ ᴇxʜᴀʟᴇs, ᴀɴᴅ ʏᴏᴜ ᴄᴀɴ ғᴇᴇʟ ʜɪs ɢʀɪɴ.

"I ʟᴏᴠᴇ ʏᴏᴜ ᴛᴏᴏ, [Y/N]. Yᴏᴜ ᴅɪᴅ sᴏ ᴡᴇʟʟ ᴜᴘ ᴛʜᴇʀᴇ. I'ᴍ sᴏ sᴏ ᴘʀᴏᴜᴅ ᴏғ ʏᴏᴜ."

Yᴏᴜ ᴘᴜʀʀ ᴅɪsᴛᴀɴᴛʟʏ, ʟᴇᴀɴɪɴɢ ᴜᴘ ᴛᴏ ɢᴇɴᴛʟʏ ᴋɪss ʜɪs ɴᴏsᴇ, ɢʀɪᴘᴘɪɴɢ ᴛʜᴇ ᴇᴅɢᴇs ᴏғ ʜɪs ᴄʟᴏᴀᴋ.

"Yᴏᴜ ᴍɪssᴇᴅ ᴍᴇ, [Y/N]?" Hᴇ sᴍɪʟᴇs, sᴛʀᴏᴋɪɴɢ ʏᴏᴜʀ ᴄʜᴇᴇᴋ ʟɪᴋᴇ ʜᴇ ᴀʟᴡᴀʏs ᴜsᴇᴅ ᴛᴏ ᴅᴏ, ᴀɴᴅ ʏᴏᴜ ᴀʟᴍᴏsᴛ sᴏʙ ᴀᴛ ʜɪs ғᴀᴍɪʟɪᴀʀ ᴄᴀʟʟᴏᴜsᴇᴅ ʜᴀɴᴅs.

"I ᴅɪᴅ, Wɪʟʙᴜʀ..."

Yᴏᴜ ʜᴜɢ ʜɪᴍ ᴀɢᴀɪɴ.

"I ᴍɪssᴇᴅ ʏᴏᴜ sᴏ ᴍᴜᴄʜ."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> u guys like x reader? sick. I have alot of x reader i wanna do
> 
> sorry, this one is more of a drabble. Im running low!


	3. ♤Nᴇᴠᴇʀ Sᴇᴘᴀʀᴀᴛᴇ ᴜs, ᴏᴋᴀʏ?♤

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crying and Shaking and crying and sha
> 
> this one is a platonic one :]

Oғ ᴄᴏᴜʀsᴇ Mɪɴx ʟᴏᴠᴇᴅ Nɪᴋɪ,Nɪᴋɪ ᴡᴀs ᴏɴᴇ ᴏғ ʜᴇʀ ʙᴇsᴛ ғʀɪᴇɴᴅs.

Bᴜᴛ sᴏᴍᴇᴛʜɪɴɢ ᴡᴀs ᴏғғ ᴡʜᴇɴ ᴛʜᴇʏ ᴘʟᴀʏᴇᴅ Mɪɴᴇᴄʀᴀғᴛ ᴛᴏɢᴇᴛʜᴇʀ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ᴅᴀʏ.

Nɪᴋɪ ʟᴀᴜɢʜᴇᴅ ᴡʜᴇɴ Mɪɴx sᴄʀᴇᴀᴍᴇᴅ, ᴊᴏᴋᴇᴅ ᴡʜᴇɴ Mɪɴx ɴᴇᴇᴅᴇᴅ ɪᴛ, ʙᴜᴛ ᴡʜᴇɴ Nɪᴋɪ ɴᴇᴇᴅᴇᴅ ᴛʜᴇ ᴊᴏᴋɪɴɢ, Mɪɴx ᴡᴀs ǫᴜɪᴇᴛ.

"Oɪ, NɪNɪ, ᴡʜᴀs' ɢᴏᴛ ᴀ sᴘɪᴋʏ ᴅɪᴄᴋ ᴜᴘ ʏᴇʀ ɢɪɴᴀ?" 

"A-Aʜ...I'ᴍ ᴊᴜsᴛ...Oʜ, ᴡʜᴀᴛ's ɪᴛ ᴡᴏʀᴛʜ! Dᴏ ʏᴏᴜ ᴡᴀɴᴛ ᴅᴇᴛᴀɪʟs ᴏʀ ғᴜʟʟ sᴛᴏʀʏ?"

"Hɪᴛ ᴍᴇ, ʙᴀʙᴇ."

"W-ᴡᴇʟʟ...I ᴡᴀs...ᴏɴ ᴛʜᴇ SMP ᴛᴏᴅᴀʏ. DʀᴇᴀᴍSMP.Tʜᴇ ᴇʟᴇᴄᴛɪᴏɴ ᴡᴀs ᴛᴏᴅᴀʏ, ᴏғ ᴄᴏᴜʀsᴇ I ᴄᴏᴜʟᴅɴ'ᴛ ᴍɪss ɪᴛ. I ᴡᴀs sᴏ ᴇxᴄɪᴛᴇᴅ! Tʜᴇ ᴏᴅᴅs ʟᴏᴏᴋᴇᴅ ɢᴏᴏᴅ ᴛʜᴀᴛ Wɪʟ ᴡᴏᴜʟᴅ ᴡɪɴ. Oʜ, I ᴡᴀs sᴏ ᴇxᴄɪᴛᴇᴅ ᴛᴏ sᴇᴇ Wɪʟ ᴡɪɴ; ʙᴜᴛ.."

Hᴇʀ ᴠᴏɪᴄᴇ ǫᴜɪᴠᴇʀs. Eᴠᴇʀʏᴏɴᴇ ᴋɴᴇᴡ ɪᴛ ᴡᴀs ʀᴏʟᴇᴘʟᴀʏ, ᴇᴠᴇʀʏᴏɴᴇ! Bᴜᴛ..ɪᴛ ʜɪᴛ Nɪᴋɪ ᴘᴀʀᴛɪᴄᴜʟᴀʀʟʏ ʜᴀʀᴅ. Mɪɴx ᴋɴᴇᴡ ᴛʜᴀᴛ, ᴀɴᴅ Wɪʟ sᴜʀᴇ ᴀs ʜᴇʟʟ ᴋɴᴇᴡ ᴛᴏᴏ.

"...Sᴄʜʟᴀᴛᴛ ᴡᴏɴ ʟᴀsᴛ sᴇᴄᴏɴᴅ, ᴠᴏᴛɪɴɢ ʜᴀᴠɪɴɢ ᴍᴇʀɢᴇᴅ ᴡɪᴛʜ Sᴡᴀɢ2020 ᴠᴏᴛᴇs. Sᴄʜʟᴀᴛᴛ's ғɪʀsᴛ ᴅᴇᴄʀᴇᴇ ᴡᴀs..."

Sʜᴇ ᴇxʜᴀʟᴇs, sᴛᴀʀɪɴɢ ᴀᴛ Mɪɴx ᴛʜʀᴏᴜɢʜ ʜᴇʀ ᴡᴇʙᴄᴀᴍ. Mɪɴx, ᴅᴇsᴘɪᴛᴇ ʜᴇʀ ᴜsᴜᴀʟ ʙᴏɪsᴛᴇʀᴏᴜs ᴘᴇʀsᴏɴᴀʟɪᴛʏ, ᴡᴀs ʟɪsᴛᴇɴɪɴɢ ɪɴᴛᴇɴᴛʟʏ.

"...Tᴏ ʀᴇᴠᴏᴋᴇ ᴄɪᴛɪᴢᴇɴsʜɪᴘ ғʀᴏᴍ Tᴏᴍᴍʏ ᴀɴᴅ Wɪʟʙᴜʀ. Tʜᴇʏ ᴡᴇʀᴇ ʙᴀɴɪsʜᴇᴅ."

"Aʟʀɪɢʜᴛ, I ɢᴇᴛ Tᴏᴍᴍʏ's ʀᴇᴠᴏᴋᴇᴅ, ғᴜᴄᴋ ʜɪᴍ, ʙᴜᴛ Wɪʟ ᴅɪᴅɴ'ᴛ ᴅᴏ sʜɪᴛ. Wᴇʀᴇɴ'ᴛ Sᴄʜʟᴀᴛᴛ ᴀɴᴅ Wɪʟ sᴛᴜᴄᴋ ᴛᴏ ᴛʜᴇ ʜɪᴘ?"

"W-ᴡᴇʟʟ...I-ɪᴛ's ᴀ ʟᴏɴɢ sᴛᴏʀʏ, I..I ᴊᴜsᴛ ᴡᴀɴᴛ ʜɪᴍ ʙᴀᴄᴋ, ʜᴏɴᴇsᴛʟʏ."

"Aᴡ, ᴡᴇʟʟ ʏᴏᴜ ʜᴀᴠᴇ ʜɪᴍ ɪɴ ʀᴇᴀʟ ʟɪғᴇ, ʏᴇᴀ? Hɪs ғʟɪɢʜᴛ ᴅᴏᴇsɴ'ᴛ ᴄᴏᴍᴇ ғᴇʀ ᴀɴᴏᴛʜᴇʀ ᴛᴡᴏ ᴅᴀʏs ᴏʀ sᴏ."

"Yᴇᴀʜ...Yᴏᴜ'ʀᴇ ʀɪɢʜᴛ. Tʜᴀɴᴋs, Mɪɴx."

~~~~

A ғᴇᴡ ᴡᴇᴇᴋs ʟᴀᴛᴇʀ ᴡᴀs ᴛʜᴇ SMP Kᴀʀʟɴᴀᴘ ᴡᴇᴅᴅɪɴɢ. Mɪɴx ᴊᴜsᴛ ʜᴀᴘᴘᴇɴᴇᴅ ᴛᴏ ʙᴇ ɪɴᴠɪᴛᴇᴅ ғᴏʀ ɪᴛ. Nᴏᴛ ᴛʜᴀᴛ sʜᴇ ᴡᴀɴᴛᴇᴅ ᴛᴏ ɢᴏ, ᴀғᴛᴇʀ ʟᴏsɪɴɢ ʙᴏᴛʜ Lᴏᴠᴇ ᴏʀ Hᴏsᴛ's. Hᴏɴᴇsᴛʟʏ, sʜᴇ ᴅɪᴅɴ'ᴛ ʜᴀᴠᴇ ᴀɴʏ ʜᴀʀᴅ ғᴇᴇʟɪɴɢs.

Wʜᴀᴛ sʜᴇ ᴡᴀs ᴄᴀᴜɢʜᴛ ᴏɴ ɪs ʜᴏᴡ Nɪᴋɪ ᴅʀᴇssᴇᴅ ғᴏʀ ᴛʜᴇ ᴏᴄᴄᴀsɪᴏɴ. Sʜᴇ's ᴅᴇғɪɴɪᴛᴇʟʏ ᴏᴠᴇʀᴅʀᴇssᴇᴅ, ʜᴀᴠɪɴɢ ɢᴏɴᴇ ғᴏʀ ᴄᴏᴍᴘʟᴇᴛᴇʟʏ ᴡʜɪᴛᴇ, sᴀᴠᴇ ғᴏʀ ᴛᴡᴏ ᴘɪɴᴋ ʟɪʟʟɪᴇs sᴛᴜᴄᴋ ɪɴ ʜᴇʀ ʜᴀɪʀ.

"Wᴇʟʟ, ᴅɪᴅɴ'ᴛ ʏᴏᴜ ᴊᴜsᴛ ᴘʀᴇᴛᴛʏ ᴜᴘ, ᴇʜ?"

"Oʜ, ᴡᴇʟʟ, I ғᴇʟᴛ ʟɪᴋᴇ I sʜᴏᴜʟᴅ. Yᴏᴜ ᴅɪᴅɴ'ᴛ?"

"Dɪɴᴛ' ғᴇᴇʟ ʟɪᴋᴇ ɪᴛ ᴡᴀs ɴᴇᴄᴇssᴀʀʏ. Iᴛ's Mɪɴᴇᴄʀᴀғᴛ sᴋɪɴs, ɴᴏᴛ ʀᴇᴀʟ ʟɪғᴇ, ʏᴇᴀʜ?"

"I sᴜᴘᴘᴏsᴇ ʏᴏᴜ'ʀᴇ ʀɪɢʜᴛ," Sʜᴇ sᴍɪʟᴇs, ɴᴜᴅɢɪɴɢ Mɪɴx's sʜᴏᴜʟᴅᴇʀ.

Mɪɴx sᴍɪʟᴇᴅ ᴀᴛ ʜᴇʀ, ǫᴜɪᴇᴛɪɴɢ ᴀs ᴛʜᴇ ʙᴇʟʟ ʀᴀɴɢ.

~~~~

Wʜᴇɴ ᴛʜᴇʏ ᴍᴇᴛ ɪɴ ʀᴇᴀʟ ʟɪғᴇ ɪᴛ ᴡᴀs ᴅᴇғɪɴɪᴛᴇʟʏ ǫᴜɪᴛᴇ ᴛʜᴇ ᴇxᴘᴇʀɪᴇɴᴄᴇ. Oɴᴇ ᴛʜɪɴɢ: Nɪᴋɪ ᴡᴀs ɴᴏᴛ ɢᴏɪɴɢ ᴛᴏ ʜᴀᴠᴇ PG sᴛʀᴇᴀᴍs ғᴏʀ ᴀ ᴡᴇᴇᴋ.

"Gᴏᴅ ғᴜᴄᴋɪɴɢ ᴅᴀᴍᴍɪᴛ!"

Nɪᴋɪ ᴇxʜᴀʟᴇs ᴀs sʜᴇ ʏᴇʟʟs, ᴄʟᴏsɪɴɢ ʜᴇʀ ᴇʏᴇs ᴀɴᴅ ʟɪsᴛᴇɴɪɴɢ ᴛᴏ ᴛʜᴇ ɴᴏɪsᴇ ᴏғ ʜᴇʀ ᴇxᴘʟɪᴄɪᴛ ᴄᴜʀsɪɴɢ ᴡɪᴛʜ ᴀ ʜᴜᴍ.

"Sᴏʀʀʏ, ᴄʜᴀᴛ, sʜᴇ's ʜᴀᴅ ᴀɴᴏᴛʜᴇʀ ʙᴀᴅ ᴅᴀʏ..I'ᴍ ᴡᴏʀᴋɪɴɢ ᴏɴ ᴄᴀʟᴍɪɴɢ ʜᴇʀ ᴅᴏᴡɴ. Sʜᴇ ʟɪᴋᴇs Gᴇʀᴍᴀɴ ᴄᴀɴᴅɪᴇs ᴀʟᴏᴛ! I'ᴍ ᴛʀʏɪɴɢ ᴛᴏ ᴏʀᴅᴇʀ ʜᴇʀ sᴏᴍᴇ ᴄᴏғғᴇᴇ ᴄᴀɴᴅɪᴇs ʙᴇғᴏʀᴇ sʜᴇ ɢᴏᴇs."

Mɪɴx ɢʀᴜᴍʙʟᴇs sᴏᴍᴇᴛʜɪɴɢ ɪɴᴄᴏʜᴇʀᴇɴᴛʟʏ, sɴᴜɢɢʟɪɴɢ ᴜᴘ ᴀɢᴀɪɴsᴛ Nɪᴋɪ's sʜᴏᴜʟᴅᴇʀ, ᴀɴᴅ Nɪᴋɪ sᴍɪʟᴇs. Sʜᴇ ᴡʀᴀᴘs ᴀɴ ᴀʀᴍ ᴀʀᴏᴜɴᴅ ʜᴇʀ, ʀᴜʙʙɪɴɢ ʜᴇʀ sʜᴏᴜʟᴅᴇʀ.

"I ᴛʜɪɴᴋ ᴛʜᴀᴛ's ᴍʏ ǫᴜᴇ, ᴄʜᴀᴛ. I ᴛʜɪɴᴋ I'ᴠᴇ ʜᴀᴅ ᴇɴᴏᴜɢʜ MCC ᴘʀᴀᴄᴛɪᴄᴇ ᴛᴏᴅᴀʏ....Wʜᴀᴛ ᴅᴏ ʏᴏᴜ sᴀʏ, Mɪɴx? Wʜʏ ᴅᴏɴ'ᴛ ᴡᴇ ʜᴇᴀᴅ ʙᴀᴄᴋ ᴛᴏ ʏᴏᴜʀ sᴛʀᴇᴀᴍ? Tʜᴇʏ'ʀᴇ ᴘʀᴏʙᴀʙʟʏ ɢᴇᴛᴛɪɴɢ ɪᴍᴘᴀᴛɪᴇɴᴛ..."

"I ɢᴜᴇss, ғᴜᴄᴋɪɴ' ɪᴍᴘᴀᴛɪᴇɴᴛ ᴛᴡᴀᴛs," sʜᴇ ʀᴏʟʟs ʜᴇʀ ᴇʏᴇs, ᴀɴᴅ Nɪᴋɪ ᴛᴜᴛs. Sʜᴇ ᴡᴀᴠᴇs ɢᴏᴏᴅʙʏᴇ ᴛᴏ ʜᴇʀ sᴛʀᴇᴀᴍ, ᴇɴᴅs ɪᴛs ʙʀᴏᴀᴅᴄᴀsᴛ, ᴀɴᴅ ʟᴇᴀᴅs Mɪɴx ʙᴀᴄᴋ ᴛᴏ ʜᴇʀ ᴄᴏᴍᴘᴜᴛᴇʀ.

~~~~

Tʜᴇ ᴅᴀʏs ᴘᴀssᴇᴅ ʙʏ ᴛᴏᴏ ғᴀsᴛ. 

Nɪᴋɪ's ʟɪᴘ ᴡᴏʙʙʟᴇs ᴀs sʜᴇ ᴡᴀᴛᴄʜᴇs Mɪɴx, ʜᴇʀ ʟᴜɢɢᴀɢᴇ ʜᴇʟᴅ ɪɴ ʜᴇʀ ᴀʀᴍs. Mɪɴx ʟᴏᴏᴋs ᴀᴛ ʜᴇʀ.

"Wʜᴀᴛ's ᴜᴘ ᴡɪᴛʜ ʏᴏᴜ, Nɪᴋɪ? Wᴇ sᴛɪʟʟ ʜᴀᴠᴇ Dɪsᴄᴏʀᴅ, ʏᴏᴜ ᴘᴜᴘᴘʏ."

Nɪᴋɪ ᴡᴀɪʟs.

"Iᴛ's ɴᴏᴛ ᴛʜᴇ sᴀᴍᴇ, Mɪɴx! I ᴄᴀɴ'ᴛ ʜᴜɢ ʏᴏᴜ ᴏᴠᴇʀ Dɪsᴄᴏʀᴅ, ᴏʀ ʙʀᴜsʜ ʏᴏᴜʀ ʜᴀɪʀ ғᴏʀ ʏᴏᴜ, ᴏʀ ғɪx ʏᴏᴜ Gᴇʀᴍᴀɴ ғᴏᴏᴅ, ᴏʀ--"

"I sᴀᴠᴇᴅ ᴀ Gᴇʀᴍᴀɴ ʙᴇᴇʀ ʙᴏᴛᴛʟᴇ ғᴏʀ ᴍʏsᴇʟғ, NɪNɪ. Cᴀʟᴍ ᴅᴏᴡɴ. Cᴏᴍᴇ ʜᴇʀᴇ."

Sʜᴇ ᴜsʜᴇʀs Nɪᴋɪ ғᴏʀᴡᴀʀᴅ, ᴡʀᴀᴘᴘɪɴɢ ᴀʀᴍs ᴛɪɢʜᴛʟʏ ᴀʀᴏᴜɴᴅ ʜᴇʀ sʜᴏʀᴛᴇʀ ғʀᴀᴍᴇ, ᴀɴᴅ Nɪᴋɪ ᴅᴇsᴘᴇʀᴀᴛᴇʟʏ ᴄʟᴜᴛᴄʜᴇs ʜᴇʀ ʙᴀᴄᴋ.

"Yᴏᴜ ᴄᴀɴ ʙʀᴜsʜ ᴍʏ ʜᴀɪʀ ʙᴇғᴏʀᴇ I ɢᴏ, Iғ ʏᴏᴜ ᴡᴀɴᴛ ᴛᴀ. I ғᴏʀɢᴏᴛ ᴛᴏ ʙʀᴜsʜ ɪᴛ ᴛʜɪs ᴍᴏʀɴɪɴ. Hᴇʀᴇ--"

Sʜᴇ ᴘᴜʟʟs ᴀ ʜᴀɪʀʙʀᴜsʜ ғʀᴏᴍ ᴀ ᴘᴀᴄᴋ ᴏɴ ʜᴇʀ ᴛᴜᴍᴍʏ, ʜᴀɴᴅɪɴɢ ɪᴛ ᴛᴏ Nɪᴋɪ, ᴡʜᴏ ᴛᴜʀɴs ʜᴇʀ ᴀʀᴏᴜɴᴅ ᴛᴏ ɢᴇɴᴛʟʏ ʙʀᴜsʜ ᴍᴀᴛᴛs ᴏᴜᴛ ᴏғ ʜᴇʀ ʜᴀɪʀ.

"I'ᴍ ɢᴏɴɴᴀ ᴍɪss ʏᴏᴜ, Mɪɴx," Sʜᴇ ᴍᴜʀᴍᴜʀs sᴏғᴛʟʏ, ᴘᴜᴛᴛɪɴɢ ᴛʜᴇ ʙʀᴜsʜ ʙᴀᴄᴋ ɪɴ Mɪɴx's ᴘᴀᴄᴋ.

"I ᴋɴᴏᴡ," Mɪɴx sᴀʏs ɢᴇɴᴛʟʏ, ʙʀᴜsʜɪɴɢ ʙᴀᴄᴋ Nɪᴋɪ's ʜᴀɪʀ ᴏᴜᴛ ᴏғ ʜᴇʀ ᴇʏᴇs. 

"Wᴇ ᴄᴀɴ ᴄᴀʟʟ ᴡʜᴇɴ I ɢᴇᴛ ʜᴏᴍᴇ ɪғ I'ᴍ ɴᴏᴛ ғᴜᴄᴋɪɴ ʙᴜsʏ. Kɪᴛᴛᴇɴs ᴀʀᴇ ʜɪɢʜ ᴍᴀɪɴᴛᴇɴᴀɴᴄᴇ, ʜᴜɴɢʀʏ ᴄᴜɴᴛs."

Nɪᴋɪ ʟᴀᴜɢʜs.

Nɪᴋɪ ᴡᴀs Mɪɴx's ʙᴇsᴛ ғʀɪᴇɴᴅ. 

~~~~

Iᴛ's Fɪᴠᴇ A.M.

Nɪᴋɪ ʀᴜɴs ᴏɴ ᴀᴛʟᴇᴀsᴛ ᴛʜʀᴇᴇ Rᴇᴅ Bᴜʟʟs, Mɪɴx ɪs ᴏɴ ʜᴇʀ ᴛʜɪʀᴅ Mᴀɴɢᴏ Wʜɪᴛᴇᴄʟᴀᴡ.

"Mɪɴx, ɪs ɪᴛ ɴᴏᴛ ᴅᴀʏ ғᴏʀ ʏᴏᴜ ʏᴇᴛ..?"

"Oʜ, ɪᴛ's ᴡᴀʏ ᴘᴀsᴛ ғᴜᴄᴋɪɴ' ᴅᴀʏ, Pɪᴘsǫᴜᴇᴀᴋ. I ᴄᴀɴ sᴛᴀʏ ᴜᴘ ᴛᴡᴏ ɴɪɢʜᴛs."

"Iᴛ's Fɪᴠᴇ A.M. ғᴏʀ ᴍᴇ," Nɪᴋɪ ʏᴀᴡɴs, sᴛᴀʀɪɴɢ ᴀᴛ ʜᴇʀ ғᴏᴜʀᴛʜ ʜᴀʟғ-ᴇᴍᴘᴛʏ ᴄᴀɴ.

"Tʀʏ ᴅʀɪɴᴋɪɴɢ sᴏᴍᴇ ᴍᴏᴜᴛʜᴡᴀsʜ. Kᴇᴇᴘs ʏᴀ ᴀᴡᴀᴋᴇ ʟᴏɴɢᴇʀ ᴡɪᴛʜ ᴛʜᴇ ʙɪᴛᴛᴇʀ ᴛᴀsᴛᴇ."

"Hᴏᴡ ʟᴏɴɢ ᴅᴏ ʏᴏᴜ sᴛᴀʏ ᴜᴘ ʟɪᴋᴇ ᴛʜɪs, Mɪɴx?"

"Oғᴛᴇɴ ᴇɴᴏᴜɢʜ."

Nɪᴋɪ ʀᴏʟʟs ʜᴇʀ ᴇʏᴇs, ʟᴇᴀɴɪɴɢ ʙᴀᴄᴋ ᴛᴏ sᴛʀᴇᴛᴄʜ ʜᴇʀ ʟᴇɢs, ᴘᴜʟʟɪɴɢ ʜᴇʀ ᴡᴏᴏʟᴇɴ ɴɪɢʜᴛɢᴏᴡɴ ᴅᴏᴡɴ. 

"Yᴏᴜ'ʀᴇ ɴᴏᴛ ᴛɪʀᴇᴅ, Nɪᴋɪ?"

"A ʙɪᴛ," sʜᴇ sʟᴜʀs, ʀᴜʙʙɪɴɢ ᴀɴ ɪʀʀɪᴛᴀᴛᴇᴅ ᴇʏᴇ.

"Yᴀ sʜᴏᴜʟᴅ sʟᴇᴇᴘ sᴏᴏɴ."

"Mᴀʏʙᴇ," sʜᴇ ᴍᴜʀᴍᴜʀs, sᴛᴀʀɪɴɢ ᴀᴛ Mɪɴx ᴛʜʀᴏᴜɢʜ ᴛʜᴇ sᴄʀᴇᴇɴ.

"....Wᴀɴᴛ ᴍᴇ ᴛᴏ sᴛᴀʏ ᴛɪʟʟ' ʏᴀ ғᴀʟʟ ᴀsʟᴇᴇᴘ?"

"Mʜᴍ," Nɪᴋɪ sᴀʏs ǫᴜɪᴇᴛʟʏ, sʜᴏᴠɪɴɢ ʜᴇʀ ғᴀᴄᴇ ɪɴᴛᴏ ʜᴇʀ ғᴏʟᴅᴇᴅ ᴀʀᴍs.

"Oᴋᴀʏ.." Mɪɴx sᴀʏs, ʀᴜʙʙɪɴɢ ʜᴇʀ ɴᴇᴄᴋ ǫᴜɪᴇᴛʟʏ. Sʜᴇ's ɴᴏᴛ ᴜsᴇᴅ ᴛᴏ ʙᴇɪɴɢ sᴀᴘᴘʏ, ᴏʀ ɴɪᴄᴇ. Sʜᴇ's ᴜsᴇᴅ ᴛᴏ ʙᴇɪɴɢ ᴀ ᴅᴇᴍᴏɴɪᴄ ᴀssʜᴏʟᴇ ᴡʜᴏ ᴡᴏᴜʟᴅ ᴄʜᴀsᴇ ᴀ 5'6 ʙᴏʏ ᴅᴏᴡɴ ᴛʜᴇ sᴛʀᴇᴇᴛ ᴡɪᴛʜ ɴᴏ ʀᴇᴍᴏʀsᴇ, ʙᴜᴛ ᴛʜɪs ᴡᴀs ᴅɪғғᴇʀᴇɴᴛ.

Sʜᴇ sᴍɪʟᴇs ᴡᴀʀᴍʟʏ, ᴇʏᴇs ɢʟɪɴᴛɪɴɢ ᴀɢᴀɪɴsᴛ ᴛʜᴇ ғᴀɪɴᴛ Iʀᴇʟᴀɴᴅ sᴜɴʟɪɢʜᴛ.

"Gᴏᴏᴅɴɪɢʜᴛ, Nɪᴋɪ." 


	4. Your Breath Tastes Like Fire in my Lungs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> read pls ty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Normal text this time, I'm getting tired of fancy font.

Deleted 

Not rewriting atm


	5. I Know you're Like Five Minutes Away, but I Miss you.

George exhales, staring at his blank computer screen. It was the day after his mcc win, he was currently in classes. The teacher ( who ironically played in his mcc) paced back and forth as he taught on the importance of paying attention to the like terms in your simple algebraic problem. All was well until George got a text. A Discord DM from Dream.

-

~Dreamy: Hey George can you please come home

~Gogy: Sure, what's up? 

~Dreamy: I threw up and I'm lonely just Please Come Home

~Gogy: be there in five

-

"Professor?" George exclaims, professor turning to stare at him.

"Yes sir?"

"May I be excused from class?"

"What for?"

George panics a minute, turning around to all the confused stares of his class, except for one. Eret, people called him, or Alistair, one of his closest friends, wrapped tightly in a blanket while he scrolled his math notes. George snaps and the younger male turns to look at him. George motions with hands to the mob.

"Girlfriend!" Eret improvises quickly. "Shes's sick, really sick, and she needs George to stay home with her."

The professor is silent for a moment, before his face goes slack.

"I suppose. You can have a few days off if it's what you need. Tell her I said hi."

Eret winks at George, and George sighs in relief, standing and gathering his things. He stands, waves to the professor, and whispers a thank you to Eret.

"Hey, don't sweat it. Say hi to Dream for me, yeah?" 

George smiles.

"Sure."

\------

The moment he gets into the door, Dream is attached to his hip, two of his fingers gently held onto the corner of his shirt as he fixes him a cup of hot tea.

"Mmm, Missed you."

"Dream, I was only five minutes away in classes."

"You didn't even need to retake," Dream whines, taking his cup of tea and slowly sipping its contents. George exhales and pulls his boyfriend close, Dream's chin dropping down gently into his fluffy hair. George smiles delicately. 

"I wanna be smart, Dream."

"Then ask Bad for help or something," Dream pouts, pushing down to nuzzle his nose into Georges neck.

"Too much work," George shrugs, kissing his forehead. Dream pouts.

"How many days do you have off?"

"Uhh, a week, I think. Why?" 

"We could watch some movies or something."

George smiles delicately.

"Clingy little Dream you are. You aren't letting go of me until this is over huh?"

"No," Dream says simply, gulping the rest of his tea down with a contented noise. He sniffles and grabs a couple of tissues, blowing his nose.

"Yuck. Dream germs." Dream rolls his eyes dramatically, smacking George's arm while the other arm he has keeps tightened around him.

"Hey, hey! I was joking, don't hit meeee." George whines. Dream grins goofily and clings to George, inhaling the scent of coffee and blue raspberry on his sweater shirt. George rolls his eyes, grabs the tissues, and pulls Dream to the couch. 

\------

Three movies in, George gets a text. He ignores it, of course, but he has a feeling he knows what it is, so he grabs his laptop and opens up discord. He's getting a call from Sapnap, video. George accepts eagerly, pulling a tired Dream towards him, who perks up a bit at the name he sees on the screen.

"Hey, Sapnap," George says, yawning and stretching his free arm. Dream waves, eyes drooping, his tail curling up over his back.

"Hey, George! What's up?" Sapnap hums, his thin pupils tracing the edge of his glass lazily. "Excited about our MCC win yesterday?"

"Obviously," Dream warbles, popping another melatonin gummy into his mouth. George grimaces at that. He forgets the gummies don't affect dream due to his molecular structure. 

"I see Dream finally changed forms for once," Sapnap hums, staring at Dreams fluffy blonde hair, "What'd you threaten him to do it?"

"Nothing. He does it when he's tired," George rolls his eyes, taking the gummy container from Dream who whines protest, and throwing it away.

"Heyy, those are my gummies..."

"Those are Melatonin gummies, I need them to sleep!"

"And I think they taste good..." Dream sighs, staring at the screen. Sapnap is grinning goofily.

"He eats your melatonin?"

"Yeah, the chemicals don't affect him. He just eats them like normal fruit gummies. The vitamins don't boost his health or anything. You know that dumb photosynthesis meme I'm in? That's what his body takes as energy. He can eat food and stuff, he doesn't fill up on it though."

"Cool, he never told me that and I've known him for like, almost ten years." Sapnap pouts. "I could just buy you some melatonin, big guy."

"'S fine," Dream says, sneezing and blowing his nose. "They're just a nice snack while I'm sick most of the time. I think I have a cold." Dream shrugs, exhaling. George smiles delicately, rubbing his arm in a comforting motion.

"Eh, it'll wear of soon, Dream. Don't worry, you'll probably be back in classes soon"

"But me and George are in different classes. I wish I could move classes with him." Dream sighs, snuggling into George's side and wrapping strong arms tightly around his waste and clinging to him. George sighs.

"Yeah, I'm sure you guys will share some classes soon. Plus, you guys live together on campus, right?" Sapnap says, sipping the rest of the water from the glass he was staring at. George nods.

"Mhm. He's still as clingy as ever, though. Wants to cuddle as soon as we get through the door. Sometimes we go out to get icecream, shop, or eat at a restaurant, and if anyone flirts with me he either growls or whines, and there's no in between. It's cute." George smiles, staring down at him. Dream is a bright green color around the cheeks, wiggling further into George's tummy, and George laughs.

"I think that's my time to go. Text Karl hi for me, I'm putting Dream to bed."

"Sure thing, Gogy. Night night."

"Goodnight."

George closes the laptop, carefully situating Dream to pick him up. He carries him to the bed and helps him change into some pajamas before ushering him into the bed. Dream mutters incoherent words, his eyes slowly but surely closing, large tail curling tightly over Georges wrist as George climbs into bed beside him, slotting Dream under him so he can plop his chin on Dream's fluffy head, blonde hair ruffling up.

"Get better soon, Dream." George smiles, kissing into his hair. Dream smiles and pulls George closer to nuzzle into his chest, and George slowly drifts off, enveloped by the warmth of his boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for context, this follows my headcannon design for dream. The one mentioned here is the human once, but I'll show the creature one so it makes more sense. Near the start and the facetime with Sap, hes in human form, while near the end hes in his creature form, so I'm going to show the creature one.  
> https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/762152461024100382/770057339142668328/Dream.png  
> slightly outdated


	6. Mango Whiteclaw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request  
> slight underage drinking? whiteclaw isnt super alcoholic, it has about the same alcohol level of beer

Nikki loves Mango Whiteclaw. Minx knows this. She stares softly at the empty can in her hands, tracing the rim with her fingertips.

"What's up?" Minx muses, staring at the can. "Thinking of when I brought you your first Claw?"

"Mhm," Nikki hums, inhaling the scent of the can with a purr. Minx smiles, petting her hair back.

"Nikki, remember love or host?" 

Nikki nods, staring at Minx with soft eyes.

"Well.." Minx smiles, picking one of her cats up and stroking his fur. The cat mewls, and Nikki smiles softly.

"Honestly, It was true. You are my best friend. And I really care about you. Alot."

She strokes Nikki's hair out of her face. Nikki giggles softly, her nose scrunching up.

"You're so silly, Minx."

"I know, Nikki."

Nikki blinks as Minx passes her another WhiteClaw, which she gently sips with a smile, the mango taste sliding across her tongue.

"Good?" Minx says, her voice becoming louder again.

"Good," Nikki smiles, turning to kiss her girlfriend. Minx happily kisses back, gripping her petite waist.

Nikki loves Mango WhiteClaw, but she loves Minx more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> drabble but request nonetheless. writers' block.


	7. Love me More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream x Fundy for my rotting soul. Reuniting

Dream looks around, his face taut and his arms still by his sides, one hand clenched in a fist around his sword. The Festival was the last straw for him, but when Wilbur swore to follow Tommy and Quackity's plan, he had no more use for them. His mouth tightens in its line, and he spreads his wings wide, the thin membrane of silver glistening in the moonlight as he swoops down into Manberg square, landing swiftly on his feet. He places his sword in it's hold, and then sheds his armor in layers, letting the cloak under its confines flow free at his feet. His nose scrunches up and his eyes squint. He looks around. The place is mostly quiet and abandoned, people having gone to their houses to sleep. Except for one person.

He sees Fundy, padding around square borders, shifted down into his animalistic form, his paws touching muddy ground and claws digging into the dirt, all-fours making him move in a much more efficient way. Dream watches the way the muscles in his thighs flex with force as he walks. He must walk like this a lot to develop such strong legs. He is pretty good in battle, Dream would say. Dream grins, huffing through his nose as he carefully sneaks behind houses, watching curiously as Fundy bunches the muscles in his legs and slams right down on a chicken, whispering 'gotcha!' through clenched jowls as he picks up the limp creature in his teeth, pride in his eyes as he starts to prance away. Dream follows him at the same pace so their footsteps match up, nullifying both of their steps so Fundy won't hear anything. 

Dream progressively gets closer, footsteps light over the grass, until finally, he pounces. He jumps right on top of Fundy, hearing the fox yelp and drop his catch, shifting furiously to grab his sword and hold it to Dreams throat. Dream only grins as the blade stops, inches away from his trachea.

"Dream!" Fundy whispers in a scold, dropping the sword and pushing Dream away. He sits up and slides a hand harshly down his face, ears flat. "What the fuck are you doing here? I told you I'd have my journal to you tomorrow!"

"I left. Besides, I'll take the journal tomorrow. Wilbur joined Tommy and Quackity again."

"You mean he left?" Fundy gapes, pulling his ponytail between his claws, fidgeting with the white fade at the end. 

"I mean, for a bit." Dream shrugs, standing up and holding out his hand, which Fundy takes. "Walk with me."

Fundy's tail switches, his coat flowing after him as he stands. He stares down at Dream's hand, taking in the quite unusually smooth feeling it has. Then again, Fundy has forgotten that Dream is literally a lethally dangerous alien when he wants to be. But, he does feel Dream's calloused hands after a moment, and it gives him a sense of security knowing Dream has shifted to a more pleasing form of visitation, where his blonde hair reaches down to his shoulders and his eyes are a vibrant green that dull against the dark light, becoming a darker seagrass color. Fundy exhales.

"How long are you going to be here?" Fundy says quietly, keeping in step with Dream silently through the thick grass of Manberg. Dream hums.

"Forever."

Fundy almost chokes on his words. He sputters at Dream, who looks at him with a confused glare. "What?" Dream stares at him.

Fundy looks down at his feet silently.

"Like old times." He says quietly, his eyes soft, ears down. Dream's eyes widen. It takes him a minute to take in Fundy's sullen form to realize what he means.

"You missed me." He whispers gently, eyes gentle. He stops after a moment to sit in a thick patch of grass, lit dimly by fireflies.

"A bit." Fundy admits, sitting down beside Dream, his tail wagging softly. He looks up at the moon. Midnight about now is the first thing to his mind.

"How so?" Dream asks, biting a ponytail off of his wrist to tie his hair up into a ponytail. Fundy admires the way it shows his freckles for a moment.

"I missed your humor, and the way you caused chaos. It was different without our leader." Fundy says quietly, staring up at the sky again. "Very different. Too different." 

Dream's face pulls in a taut expression. He turns to stare at Fundy's wistful face, eyes glowing when he spots the many flecks of white across his cheeks.

"Oh, Fundy--"

"I missed your eyes. And your smile." He murmurs, turning to look at him. "I missed the way you said my name when we had our date. I miss-- I miss that 'yes' that you gave me, that I did nothing to deserve."

Dream looks at him gently, cupping his jaw. Fundy freezes for a moment before leaning into the comforting callouses of his hand, his nails barely touching under his eyes.

"You have nice eyes too, Fundy. They're a pretty hazel color." He whispers. "Nice laugh, nice humor, a cute accent." Dream strokes his thumb over his white freckles. "Some damn unique freckles, some unique as shit hair.." He twirls a strand of cream between his fingers, Fundy scrunches his nose.

"You're funny." Fundy murmurs, chittering quietly. Dream laughs softly at his face, hand lying flat over his cheek now, savoring the feel of the soft stubble on the square line of his jaw under his fingertips. Fundy stays deadly still, his eyes tracking Dream's. Dream's face is concentrated, staring at Fundy's lips with a gentle expression. He learns forward and with a delicate movement of his jaw, kisses Fundy. Fundy's eyes blow wide before he gently kisses Dream back, a hand coming up to lay on his shoulder. He smiles softly into the kiss.

"I missed you too." The taller man smiles, staring down at the fox-man. Fundy laughs breathlessly, counting the freckles on his cheeks. "Come on, let's walk some more."

"I'll tell you how L'manberg has been."

"Not 'Manberg'?"

"Man, fuck Manberg! Manberg is a piece of garbage! My L'manberg, baby."

Dream laughs breathlessly, leaning in to kiss him hard again.

"My L'manberg always, Fundy."

Always.


	8. I won't remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Slight medication dependence, mentions of blood/gore, slight character death, PTSD, slightly asshole Wilbur
> 
> Requested tommy/tubbo (platonic), Mute tubbo, PTSD Tubbo

Fire. Death. The smell of black powder and blood filling his lungs. He can hear the sounds of bodies thumping wetly to the floor. He can hear the tear of chests and stomachs and the sloshing of their guts falling to the ground in a mess of blue sparks and blood. Pain, so much pain. Voices, there are voices, but whose voices? There are so many voices. Tubbo is there, he's laying there, choking on his own blood and stench. God, he's dying. He knows that _he_ is dying. And he can't stop it. It's all going black, all he smells is smoke, all he can do is--

He wakes up.

He wakes up. Alive, in his bed of lime cotton. He is alive. The smells of rock, gems, and fresh spring water register to him as he gets out of bed, fishes a pill bottle out of his drawer, and gulps down two pills. Benzodiazepines. They help him forget, don't they? He wants to forget. Hes hyperventilating and crying; he gags on the sour taste of them as he swallows a mouthful of honey, letting the sickly sweet taste wash down the remnants of the medicine. He sits down on the foot of his bed and sobs, hands in his face as he rides out his panic attack in slow, shaky breaths that are barely enough to keep him conscious. After he's calmed down, he stands, washes his face in ice cold water, and leaves his room. Within a few minutes, he's forgotten what he was even thinking about prior to waking up. He prances around Pogtopia's walls with a smile, his cheeks peachy pink.

"Good morning, Tubbo," the voice startles Tubbo out of his thoughts as he walks along, and he turns to wave hello at the taller male. Wilbur smiles, but then it fades as he bends to Tubbo's level. Tubbo, confused, folds his hands infront of him and smiles again. 

'What's wrong?' he signs at Wilbur. Wilbur exhales and meets Tubbo's eyes 

"Did you take more pills, Tubbo?" He asks sternly, looking at the way Tubbo's dull eyes darken and his fingers twitch. 

Pills? What pills? He just woke up and got out of bed! He shakes his head.

"Tubbo...It's unhealthy," Wilbur says quietly, staring at the smaller boy. "You're growing dependent on them. They're changing you." Tubbo simply stares at him, frowning.

'But I didn't take anything,' he signs to Wilbur, hands fidgety and quick.

"Your hands are twitching," Wilbur says in a soft tone, grabbing one of his hands in his larger one, holding it still." "Tubbo, I'm going to snap you out of your medication, okay? Deep breaths."

Tubbo does as he's told. As Wilbur recounts what happened, Tubbo squirms, trying to pull away from Wilbur's grasp. He shouts and collapses in a ball of shaking tears and hiccups when Wilbur lets him go.

"Tubbo?"

He hears someone yell, and he hears arguing loudly and the clashing of swords and shields. Two people are yelling at each other, back and forth. The voices are submerged in water. His mouth is numb and full of the taste of blood.

He remembers.

He remembers it so clearly.

On shaky feet he tries to stand. He can't support himself in his panicky state though, and he falls backwards, caught by a pair of sturdy, scarred arms.

"I've got you, big T." 

A voice soothes him. It's Tommy. 

"You're okay. It's okay."

Tommy hoists him up in strong arms, cradling his frail, panicking form. "Here, here, put your hand to my chest." He places Tubbo's hand to his chest, Tubbo can feel his heartbeat under twitching fingers. "Listen to that, okay? Now breathe with me." Tommy coos gently, inhaling slowly, waiting until Tubbo finds room in his tears to inhale with him, and then they exhale together.

"That's it, that's good. You're doing fuckin' pog."

A laugh.

The first, genuine laugh Tubbo has let out since the accident. His voice is broken from crying, but its airy and light just like it used to be. It makes Tommy smile, cradling him against his chest as Tubbo begins to calm his breathing, a hand held tightly in Tommy's grimy white shirt.

"That's it, nice and easy," Tommy smiles, stroking his hair back and forth. Tubbo continues to breathe, closing his eyes, before his eyes narrow and he whips his head back, expelling the contents of his stomach next to two rocks, the pills effect coming up after the rancid bile.

"Let it out, Big T. Let it all fuckin out." Tommy growls, turning to stare in the direction Wilbur walked. He hopes that dirtbag is gone for awhile.

When he turns back around, though, Tubbo is asleep, snuggling firmly into his arms. Tommy smiles and picks him up again, carrying him back and tucking him firmly into his bed. He sits down at the foot of the bed, watching the way the smaller boy pushes the comforters up to his nose and inhales the scent fondly before he's snoring again, tear-tracks on his cheeks now dried, eyes red. Tommy exhales as he reaches into his drawer, looking at the medication. He turns to stare at Tubbo.

"It's okay, Tubbo," he says quietly, tossing the pill bottle across the room, watching them clatter messily to the floor and scatter under the bed.

"We're gonna get you the help you need, and I'll be there with you all the way."

He affectionately strokes Tubbo's hair back before he stands up. He walks over next to the front of Tubbo's bed, lays beside him a small distance away, and falls asleep.

\---

It's about sundown when Tubbo opens his eyes again. Another nightmare, but this time it was a bit better. He's confused as to why until he looks to his left. Tommy's there, curled up and snoring, and Tubbo smiles. Tommy's comforting aura must've protected him.

He turns to the pills scattered across the floor and his brows furrow. his amnesiac medication. To help him forget. He stands and walks over, staring at the small white pills. His eyes trace the ridges of them, how...comforting they look. He goes down to reach for one.

And it's immediately stomped on by himself.  
  
  


He crushes it under his shoe, twisting it back and forth until it's a fine white powder under the toe of his boot. He pulls his foot back and stares at it darkly. He wants to forget. hell, he would love to forget! But what's the point in forgetting if you're just damaging your body and going to _always_ remember again?

There is no point.

He picks up the bottle, gathers the pills, and dumps them all in the stream, watching them be washed away into the drain, never to be seen again. And he's finally free from them. He's free from the pain, free from the addiction, free from the desperation of more. His only problem is getting over it.

But then he looks back to Tommy's face. Tommy's familiar face, and he knows, He knows how he'll get over it.

With the help...

Of the person he trusts most. He slowly lifts his hand, and he signs:

_'I love you, Tommy. We'll get through this all together.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bigger request this time, but i really wanted to write for this au man

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lgbt community


End file.
